


Die Schneekugel

by Luinaldawen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinaldawen/pseuds/Luinaldawen





	Die Schneekugel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammelbegriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammelbegriff/gifts).



Tezuka hatte den Sinn von Weihnachten nie verstanden. Jedenfalls nicht in Japan. In den christlichen Ländern ergab es sogar sowas wie Sinn, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass der Wirbel der immer um dieses Fest gemacht wurde, dem ursprünglichen Sinn gerecht wurde.

In Japan aber... er verstand es nicht.

Was er aber schon irgendwie begriff war, warum ausgerechnet Atobe Keigo eine Weihnachtsfeier machte. Und vor allem: Warum es Fuji Syusuke gewesen war, der ihn unschuldig gefragt hatte, ob er auch hingehen würde. 

Tezuka hatte vorgehabt, abzulehnen. Er hatte es wirklich und wahrhaftig vorgehabt. Er war sich sicher, dass Fuji das auch ganz genau wusste. Einen anderen Grund konnte er sich nicht denken, warum ausgerechnet Fuji andeutet hatte, dass es ja eine wunderbare Gelegenheit wäre, alle anderen Teams (oder wenigstens die, die in Atobes Augen Gnade fanden) in ihrer Mittelschulkonstellation nochmal zu treffen. Ein Argument, dem Tezuka sich nicht verschließen konnte, den natürlich hatte Fuji Recht.

Die Prüfungen für die Highschool standen nah genug vor der Tür, dass die meisten ihre Clubaktivitäten heruntergeschraubt hatten. Er selbst war da keine Ausnahme, hatte aber gehört, dass Fuji sich da nicht weiter drum scherte. Es gab keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln. 

Unglücklicherweise hatte Fuji damit aber offenbar auch mehr als genug Zeit, sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen gehörte zweifellos dazu und wie es schien, hatte er in dieser Sache Unterstützung von Atobe bekommen. Anders konnte Tezuka es sich jedenfalls nicht erklären, warum er sich jetzt zusammen mit Fuji in einem Geschäft, das es sich zum Programm gemacht haben musste, sinnloses Zeug zu verkaufen, wiederfand. Um Wichtelgeschenke zu kaufen. 

Etwas, von dem er an diesem Vormittag zum ersten Mal gehört hatte.

 

„ _Hast du schon etwas für das Wichteln bei Atobe besorgt?“ Fujis Stimme klang zu sanft und harmlos um sich keine Gedanken zu machen._

„ _Wichteln? Was ist das?“_

„ _Hast du die Einladung nicht gelesen?“_

_Natürlich hatte er das nicht. Wenn man etwas was nach Zimt und Tannenzweigen roch nähere Beachtung schenkte, würde man das am Ende nur bereuen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn man den Absender bedachte. Vor allem dann nicht._

„ _Jeder bringt ein kleines Geschenk mit und dann werden die in Spielen verteilt.“ Dieses engelsgleiche Lächeln war so gruselig, dass Tezuka ernsthaft erwog, am Tag der Weihnachtsfeier einfach krank zu werden._

„ _Ich wollte heute einkaufen. Kommst du mit?“_

 

Als ob er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Fuji war jemand, der bekam immer was er wollte. Es war an der Zeit, dass er diesen Trick durchschaute. Oder wenigstens eine funktionierende Strategie dagegen entwickelte, die auch außerhalb des Tennisclubs nicht versagte.

„Das würde sicher Atobe gefallen“, sagte Fuji gerade und hielt Tezuka eine Schneekugel vor die Nase, in deren Inneren ein pinkes Schloss umgeben von kleinen Engelsfiguren stand. Wenn man sie schüttelte, fing es auch noch an zu leuchten. 

„Zweifellos.“ Jeder andere würde es wohl in die hinterste Ecke irgendeines abschließbaren Möbelstückes stellen und es dort verstauben lassen. Wenn es nicht direkt als Tennisball missbraucht wurde. Einige Kandidaten kannte er da auch, die auf diese Weise vorgehen würden. Hoffentlich würden die Schläger das überstehen. Oder niemand wurde verletzt.

Als hätte Fuji seine Gedanken erraten, blitzten seine Augen amüsiert auf. „Stell dir mal vor, Kaidoh würde es bekommen. Oder Sanada...“

Ja, das waren die Tennisballkandidaten. „Du wirst es nicht kaufen.“

„Warum nicht? Es wäre sicher interessant, die Reaktion der anderen zu sehen. Oder willst du es lieber kaufen? Ich finde auch etwas anderes.“ Jetzt war Tezuka sich sicher, Fuji machte sich über ihn lustig. Und Fuji wusste genau, dass er das wusste.

Jedenfalls wurde sein Lächeln eine Sekunde lang ehrlich belustigt und er meinte versonnen: „Ich frage mich, ob St. Rudolph auch eingeladen ist. Yuutas Reaktion wäre auch interessant.“

„Schenk es ihm doch.“

„Dann sehe ich ihn aber erst spätestens im Frühling wieder, weil er schmollt.“ Kurz klang so etwas wie Traurigkeit durch die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, war aber zu schnell wieder verschwunden um eine genauere Nachfrage zu rechtfertigen.

Tezuka mochte das nicht. Für wie blind hielt Fuji ihn? Er kannte ihn besser als die meisten anderen, aber nicht weil er sich ihm mehr öffnete. Sondern weil er gelernt hatte, Fujis Verhalten, die winzigen Nuancen in seiner Stimme, seiner Mimik besser zu lesen als die anderen. 

Aber Fuji schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Oder?

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das kaufst? Da wäre es auch nicht ganz so peinlich, wenn rauskommt, von wem es ist.“

 _Das_ war ein Buch. Soweit schon mal akzeptabel. Die Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens mit ein paar Illustrationen. Tezuka hatte keine Ahnung, wo Fuji das hier ausgegraben hatte, aber andererseits hatte er auch zielstrebig das kitschigste Teil des ganzen Ladens gefunden. Und hielt es immer noch in der Hand. Wie es aussah, wollte er es wirklich kaufen. Tezuka beschloss, dass er sehr gut aufpassen würde, dass das Ding nicht in seine Hände geriet. 


End file.
